


(Poem) Paradise

by Teegar



Series: Illustrated TOS Poems [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Illustrated Poem





	(Poem) Paradise

  


**Author's Note:**

> This poem was published in "Abode of Strife #11."
> 
> This is another poem from the point of view of the anonymous "crew person on the street." This time, the point is to have some fun with the way Captain Kirk always seem to wreak havoc with sophisticated computer systems set up for planetary control.
> 
> I’ve been reproducing my old fanzine artwork without making very many Photoshop “improvements” to the images since much of the aim of this project was a preservation of my small part in fandom’s past. I intended to do the same for the poems. However my resolve was shaken when I discovered that not only did my texts not have the benefit of the fancy fonts offered by modern word processing programs, many of these were printed before spell-check was a standard feature. 
> 
> I have decided against preserving these vintage typos and have created new versions of the text with nicer fonts. I’ve also cleaned the art up a little since time has not been kind to my originals. A few poems have gotten separated from their original artwork. New frames have been substituted in a few cases.


End file.
